Sturm Panzer SY-001 Stealth Ogre
The SY-001 Stealth Ogre was the first yo-yo released by Sturm Panzer in 2013. Description Real life The Stealth Ogre is a bi-metal yo-yo, with the body halves made from a thin section of 7075 aluminum, and thick brass weight rings on the outer rims for a wing-heavy throw. Relying on the weight for its speed and power, the Stealth Ogre spins with incredible stability. It also features a light but durable titanium axle, along with silicone IrPad response and a non-brand, 10 ball concave C-bearing. The playing feeling can be altered by switching out the bearing for other string-centering bearings, such as the Center Trac or the popular KonKave bearing from Dif-e-Yo. The brass rims, however, require polishing at regular intervals. The yo-yo comes included with two spare IrPads, a polishing cloth for the brass rings, an emblem sticker of the Sturm Panzer logo, and Sturm Panzer storybook #1. ''Sturm Panzer'' manga The SY-001 Stealth Ogre was developed by Kasumi Hino, an engineer from the defense contractor Marshal Industry. Hino joined the Sturm Panzer team, tasked with the maintenance of the Stealth Ogre, which features a unique, high-tech control interface known as the Bio-Spinner System. The Bio-Spinner System directly connects the yo-yo to the user's brain to provide him/her superhuman ability in combat. However, it did have some very serious flaws, which had come to show during the 2013 Yo-Yo Fist league. The player using the Stealth Ogre at the time, had gone berserk and ended up killing two of his own teammates, and nearly killing Kasumi. After the Stealth Ogre's battery died, its user regained his senses. Realizing what had happened and seemingly wracked with guilt from his rampage, he committed suicide by jumping to his death. As a result of what would be known as the "Stealth Ogre Incident", Team Sturm Panzer was disqualified from the league and was suspended for a year. It was revealed in storybook #2 that when the Bio-Spinner System is active while the yo-yo is used in one-handed play, only one half of the user's brain receives intense stimulation. This triggers severe emotional stress, causing the user to lose control of him/herself. Because the Stealth Ogre's user at the time of the incident was a left-handed player, this stress built up in the right side of his brain, which affected defensive behavior. As a result, the Bio-Spinner System malfunctioned, leading up to the horrific incident. Asides from the apparently unstable Bio-Spinner System, the Stealth Ogre's H-shaped profile is designed for stealth (hence the name), along with an anodized finish on the main body designed to disrupt radar-jamming signals. On the sides of the yo-yo are the ports for attaching the Bio-Spinner System, and its rims are designed for combat. SY-001 Stealth Ogre MK-II The SY-001 Stealth Ogre MK-II is a redesign of the original Stealth Ogre, released in 2015. Real life The Stealth Ogre MK-II has quite a few changes compared to the original, starting with the profile, which is now an H-shaped step straight shape. Of course, it's still a bi-metal yo-yo consisting of a 7075 aluminum body with brass weight rims. It is also 2.7 grams lighter than the original Stealth Ogre, and has a pair of side caps that can be removed with the included suction cups. It is also compatible with YoYoJam's Lateral Caps, allowing the user to perform finger spins with the MK-II. As with the original Stealth Ogre, the MK-II features a concave C-bearing and handmade silicone IrPad response for extreme unresponsive performance. Of course, the manufacturer recommends installing a KonKave bearing from Dif-e-Yo in the MK-II to get the most out of it in terms of performance. It also comes included with a completely revised edition of Sturm Panzer storybook #1. The first production run of the Stealth Ogre MK-II was a limited edition model, with the brass rims being gold-plated as so to reduce the need for polishing. Subsequent MK-IIs were made without the gold plating on the rims, and come included with a polishing cloth as a result. ''Sturm Panzer'' manga No description yet Gallery SY-001 Stealth Ogre SPStealthOgre2.jpg|Side view SPStealthOgre3.jpg|Profile SPStealthOgre4.jpg|Internals SPStealthOgre5.jpg|Packaging SPStealthOgre6.jpg|Extras SPStorybook1.jpg|Sturm Panzer storybook #1 SPStealthOgreProto.jpg|SY-001P Stealth Ogre prototype SY-001 Stealth Ogre MK-II SPStealthOgreMK2-2.jpg|Side view SPStealthOgreMK2-3.jpg|Profile SPStealthOgreMK2-4.jpg|Internals SPStealthOgreMK2-5.jpg|With YoYoJam Lateral Caps SPStealthOgreMK2-6.jpg|Packaging SPStorybookNew1.jpg|Sturm Panzer storybook #1 revised Category:Yo-yo Category:Sturm Panzer yo-yos Category:Japanese yo-yos Category:String trick yo-yos Category:2010s yo-yos Category:Discontinued yo-yos